Convenience Love
by Seafood Noodle
Summary: All that he wanted were French fries. What he found instead was.. love.
1. With French Fries

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. McDonald's and Mini Stop too!

**A/N: **I know I should be working on my other two fanfics but this story won't just leave my head. I felt the need to write so here it is! Happy Halloween! :))

* * *

**Chapter 1: With French Fries**

* * *

"One extra large fries. Cheese. Less salt please."

"Is that all sir?"

"And uh, large Coke. Zero."

"I'll bring them in a minute."

"Thanks."

Behind the brown Police sunglasses, he rested his elbow and silently watched the middle-age woman in her bright yellow and red McDonald's uniform walked away from the counter. It had been a while since he was able to go outside his hotel room alone without any head-turning large men in black shades and suits towering over him on both sides, tailing him everywhere like those in the movies. The sudden feeling of independence was neither old nor new to him but still he could not help but rejoiced with the fact that he was at last… free.

_It has been a while_, he sighed and then grabbed his phone from his pocket. He scrolled down his contacts, searching for someone who would be willing to lend a room for him to spend the night because first, he didn't want to go back to the hotel and second, he didn't want to check into another one. Plus, aside from French fries, he also wanted some company. Not that kind of _company _of course. Just someone to talk to, someone who didn't belong to _his_ world.

"Hey, Sora." He greeted as soon as the other line picked up. "Yeah. I got some free time." He caught a glimpse of his order coming and he straightened up. For some reason, he could feel the gaze of a girl around 7 years old standing beside him and as usual, it gave him the chills. _Crap_, _did she recognize me?_ "Uh, party? No. I guess I'll pass."

"Here's your order sir," said the Mcdo lady, handing him a paper bag.

"Thank you." He took the bag and placed it between his arms to grab the drinks. He then turned back to the phone. "Say, since you're going out, can I crash at your place sometime tonight?"

"See the invisible."

"Beat the invinci-"

_Oh, sh*t._

"It's The Mask!" The little girl pointed her finger at him and Roxas instantly froze, dropping both the bag and his drinks to the floor. He stared in horror as the Mcdo lady who chanted the 'invisible line' held out a notebook and a pen, looking at him with can-you-autograph-this-for-me-all-hearts eyes. Just by hearing the infamous hero character's name he's been doing the past two years, people began to gather around him and for once, he started regretting not having his bodyguards at times like this.

"Scratch that, Sora. I'm going there NOW!"

Fortunately, Roxas saw a small opening and without another thought, dashed his way through the crowd. _Curse that stupid line!_ He muttered. He was able to exit the fast food restaurant but the moment that he did, flashes from cameras blinded his eyes. There he was thinking he did quite well in disguising himself. Little did he know he was already being followed even before he entered Mcdo.

"Roxas! Our sources are saying you'll be doing the long awaited movie sequel with Xion. Is that rumor true?" asked a chubby small man with curly hair, holding out a recorder towards him.

_Not that again,_ Roxas grumbled under his breath. For a split second, he pictured himself saving a short raven-haired girl from a huge green alien monster and a cold shiver quickly ran down his spine with just the image. It wasn't because Xion was ugly or something. In fact, she was drop-dead gorgeous. Millions of guys would hate him if he asked her out. He knew of course that she would say yes seeing that she had been giving him hints the past few months. But he decided not to take the bait. He just couldn't stand hearing her ear-breaking high-pitched voice. Also, she was so… clingy._ Annoyingly_ clingy.

And he hated clingy girls the most. Despised them. Cursed them.

"Uh, I guess?" Roxas answered without giving it much thinking. He needed to get away from the unwanted attention. Of course he wanted fame. It was his dream since he was a child. But lately, he had been feeling slightly different. He couldn't do the things he used to do. He couldn't meet his friends even if he wanted to. _You are always being watched. You need to be careful,_ his manager, Axel always told him. At first, he did his best to act good like what he was told so. But eventually, he got tired of it. He wanted to break free. And that was exactly his main goal for the night. That was why he took the chance to escape. There's no way a bunch of lousy paparazzi could stop him.

They continued to bombard him with questions and Roxas couldn't help but be overwhelmed. _A way to divert their attention,_ he pondered. Axel taught him one effective way but he always doubted if it would work.

"We noticed you don't bring dates with you. Forgive the straightforwardness but are you gay?"

He imagined how Axel would react if ever he said yes. Though it would just be for fun, his manager would sure throw a fit.

"Why don't you ask Seifer that question?" He replied and as what he had expected, a moment of silence filled the atmosphere. The bulky blonde guy was his rival ever since he made his debut and they already co-starred in tons of movies and series. He was often seen hanging out with some girls but Roxas found out it was all an act. One time, Seifer had wrong sent him a message which was really for someone named Squall. The message went like this.

"Can't wait for tonight's SOP. I miss you :3."

Roxas thought it was time to expose him. A payback for the rumors Seifer spread about him having herpes.

"Look! He's right there across the street!"

All of them followed where he was pointing his finger at and for a moment, he was surprised that it actually worked. He grinned victoriously, reminding himself to thank Axel later and then took the chance to run while they were still distracted. It wasn't that easy though. The paparazzi were more persistent than he had thought. He had already lost count of the corners he turned at but he still had not lost them.

Panting, he decided to take a rest so he hid behind a huge trash bin in a small alley. It wasn't that long before he caught sight of his followers. Roxas held his breath, his whole body tensing as he watched them. Much to his luck, they stopped in front of Mini Stop convenience store adjacent to the narrow street where he was and stayed there for a while. _Just when are they going to give up?_ Roxas hissed exasperatedly. He kicked a tin can to relieve his frustration which he soon regretted because it bounced back to him, right at his forehead.

Roxas winced in pain.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him and he jumped in surprise. A blonde girl around his age was standing near the bins, a huge heavy-looking plastic bag on her hands. She's wearing a Mini Stop uniform so he assumed she's working at that convenience store. A sigh of relief escaped him. _At least she's not one of those paparazzi._

"N-Nothing." He replied, flustered. Mini stop girl stared at him suspiciously and once again, he tensed up, afraid he'll be recognized. However, he soon saw her gave him a dismissing look and then proceeded with her work as if he was never there.

_She didn't recognize me?_ Roxas thought, amazed with the fact she didn't change into fangirl mode like most other girls usually did whenever they saw him.

"What are you staring at?" asked Mini Stop girl again who suddenly stopped from what she was doing and looked up at him. He didn't notice that he was actually watching her the whole time. And from the tone of her voice and the way her brows furrowed, she seemed irritated by it.

"N-Nothing."

"Well, let me tell you one thing, _Mr. Nothing_." She snapped, crossing her arms. "MOVE. Or rather, GO AWAY. That'll be a lot better. I can't do my work properly, you know. You're in the way."

Roxas' jaw dropped, stunned with the hostile treatment he was receiving from her. _What's her problem?_ _Did I by any chance do something bad? All I did was stared at her and it wasn't even in purpose! _He flinched. Millions of girls would have probably died just to be stared by him. They got it that bad. And yet there she was, acting as if his very presence was nothing but nuisance to her.

"Well-"

"Who's there?" He quickly recognized the voice from that of chubby reporter a while ago and he was frozen from head to toe. Roxas tried to stay still with his back facing the man, hoping that if he didn't move, the reporter would eventually go away. But then Mini Stop girl and her sharp tongue peeked over his shoulder and in an instant, his plan was crushed into pieces.

He could hear footsteps nearing them and he panicked. Mini Stop girl was eyeing him again warily which even worsened his building tension. _What to do? _Roxas thought. One wrong move and he would be back to the hotel again. An idea crossed his mind but this time he couldn't do it on his own. He would need the help of the girl in front of him which he doubted would be willing to do it at all knowing the ridiculousness of the plan. But of course, that he wouldn't know unless he try.

_Risk it or schmuch it! _If that's even a word.

Roxas walked towards her and whispered to her ear. "Help me." He knew she was taken aback by his sudden action from a small yet audible gasp which escaped her lips. For some odd reason, he found himself grinning. He couldn't exactly pinpoint why. Then, as if it was the most natural thing to do, he suddenly grabbed her by the waist, pulling her closer to him.

And then, without another word, he kissed her.

"Hmmmpphh!" fought Mini Stop girl but he got firm hold of her both hands. Roxas deepened the kiss more and when he did, he could feel her resistance gradually weakened and she began kissing him back too. Or at least she began reacting to it. _Salty_, he first thought, trying to place the familiar taste of her lips on his tongue. It wasn't just the salt though. He was sure of that. French fries maybe? Unconsciously, another grin traced itself on his lips and he was starｔing to get lost in the kiss when he heard a voice spoke.

_Oh right, the reporter_.

"S-Sorry. I didn't know," said the man who then turned around and made his way back.

When Roxas finally made sure that the reporter was gone, he broke the kiss. However, even after he did, Mini Stop girl still wasn't moving, her eyes shut which gave him a brief moment to examine her face. She had a small one which was mostly covered by her bangs and her cheeks were flushed crimson- a very noticeable thing because of her pale skin. Soon enough, he watched as her big blue eyes slowly opened and somehow, the sight made a deep impression at the back of his mind.

"Y-You…" She trailed off, letting out a gasp as she remembered what just happened. Then, he saw her expression suddenly changed from surprise to a blazing anger. "YOU!"

"Yeah, m-."

A huge slap across the face cut him off.

"How dare you do t-that to me! Pervert!"

Roxas touched the cheek where she just hit him. It had been a long time since he was slapped by a girl and the last time was a scene from a movie. To tell the truth, he had never been slapped in real life within real circumstances. This was a first for him and it was much more painful than he had thought. Though not really that intolerable.

"A quite violent reaction from something you quite enjoyed, huh?"

"I—, I didn't-"

"See? You're even speechless."

"Am so not!"

_Oh I miss this feeling. _Despite his all-good-boy-next-door look, Roxas loved tormenting people. It was his _other side_. In fact,_ h_e was quite enjoying the pissed off look on her face when all of a sudden, he felt something hit his _thing_ between his legs and he instantly fell to his knees in unworldly pain. He wanted so bad to scream, to curse, but no voice would come out from him. He felt _broken_. No pun intended.

"Tell me, who's speechless now?"

"Arrghh!"

"I know. I know. No need to thank me," said Mini Stop girl sarcastically and narrowed her eyes at him. "So be a good boy there and wait. I'll just call the police."

_Police, did she say? _

Everything after that happened in a flash. He was lying there on the cold pavement of that narrow street, weakened down to the bones, the paparazzi he was trying to avoid before were circled around him, having a picture feast of his poor state. He then looked up and saw the police as they questioned Mini Stop girl who acted as if she was the victim, though maybe at some point she really was, taking a glimpse of him every now and then. He could swear she was smirking at him every time she did.

And to think of it, all he ever wanted that night was to eat French fries. Maybe it would have been better if he had just have it delivered instead.

_Wait, I just have, haven't I?_ Roxas thought and remembered the kiss.

Still a lucky guy he was, he got it _express-delivered._

* * *

And that's chapter 1! I will be very happy to hear your comments!

Love, Seafood Noodle :)


	2. With the Brilliant Working Plan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update. I can't really find to write right now. I'm working on my thesis! :'( But I'll try my best and type when I find the time. Anyway, happy reading to you all! :)

* * *

**Chapter 2: With the Brilliant Working Plan**

* * *

"This."

He grabbed the nearest newspaper from the stand near the counter and threw it towards her. At that time, he didn't really care what newspaper it was like he usually did because the funny thing was, all of that day's headlines were pretty much the same. And frankly speaking, he didn't like what their front pages said.

_Who wants to see his name next to words 'arrest' and 'sexual assault'?!_

He shook his head mentally and faced the girl behind the counter.

Mini Stop girl raised her brows at him, her facial expression a clear blank, not really giving much of what she's thinking which frustrated Roxas even more. Then, as if it was the most natural thing for her to do, she picked up the newspaper and ran the bar code scanner over it. "And that would be 75 cents."

"Se-Seventy five cents?!"

"Do I have to repeat myself, sir?"

"No." He replied in as-of-matter-fact way. "I-I mean…"

"Then if you don't mind, seventy-five cents." She held out her hand to him. "Or do you have something else to buy? There are other customers waiting in the line, you know."

He glanced behind him and true enough, three to four people were there. _Damn_, he thought. Roxas turned back to Mini Stop girl who was now picking her nails, looking bored. When she noticed that his attention was back to her, she straightened up and then asked, "So?"

"I-I'll pay for all of them." He said and pulled his gold credit card from his wallet. "But in exchange to that, I need to talk—-"

"Guys, you heard what this good Samaritan said so bring your lucky arses here and let's get this damn thing over with." She motioned the people to come over and began processing their purchases. Roxas exhaled frustratingly as he waited, driven away to the corner by other customers. He needed to talk to her but she didn't seem to have the slightest interest in him.

"Hey, I-"

"Thank you very much, my dear. Your parents must be lucky to have a son like you." An old woman suddenly took his hands and smiled at him. She was standing too close that it made him uncomfortable and at the same time he was kind of wary that he would be recognized. But Roxas had more confidence in his disguise for that day: sunglasses and a baseball cap. There's no way they could find out who he really was.

"It's nothing, really." He forced a smile in return, moving away from the old woman. He took a glance at Mini Stop girl again but it looked like she was still registering the purchases. Roxas glared at her. _Is she doing it in purpose?_

"So that's how it is." The woman giggled, clapping her hands as if she had just figured out something. She then turned to Mini Stop girl and said, "You're lucky girl too my dear. Your boyfriend looks exactly like that young actor in the news lately. So handsome. But I do hope he doesn't go around kissing girls too, no? "

_What?! _Roxas' mouth fell open.

"Well, I wonder a-about t-that…" Mini Stop girl's faltered like she was about to cry any moment but he could see the obvious smug grin on her face. _She's trying to play the victim again! _A small gasp escaped the woman and her suddenly expression changed from admiration to disgust like she had just eaten a rotten egg dipped in mayonnaise. Something told Roxas that he wouldn't like what's going to happen next.

"How dare you cheat on such a fine lady like her!"

_Say what?!_

"Look, she's not even my—ow!" Roxas cried when he felt a painful blow on his arm. "Hey, stop— I said— ow— stop already!" The woman continued hitting him but since he was almost a feet taller than her, he had easily grabbed hold of her hands to make her stop.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" He shouted which he soon regretted because all the attention was suddenly on him.

"Such— Such rudeness! Didn't your mother tell you not to raise your voice to old people?" She had that disgusted expression again as she told him that before turning back to Mini Stop girl. "I take back my words. You my dear, you should not be going out with someone like him. I know you deserve much better."

_How can she know?! They've just barely met each other!_

"Thank you for your concern ma'am." The blonde girl smiled sweetly and Roxas couldn't believe that she was the same person who kicked him _there_ yesterday. "And I guess maybe you're right. Maybe I should break up with him." What surprised him even more after that was the pained look on her face as if she was feeling really hurt and sad about their situation. For a moment, Roxas got confused that he could not even say who was the real actor between the two of them. She was so in character!

"WHAT?!"

"You heard the girl. She's breaking up with you so just leave her alone!"

"But— I can't— I need to talk-"

"Nuh-uh. Either you leave or I'll call the police."

_Police?! Not again!_

"Honestly, you can't— you c-can't do that!" Roxas laughed nervously. The horror of what happened the day before was still fresh in his mind. "Look, I just want to talk to her, okay? I mean no… harm. Really." He saw Mini Stop girl snorted but he ignored it. He could deal with her later. But now, what he needed to do was to get rid of the old woman first. Well, not only her but all the people inside the convenience store.

"What's goin' on there? We're waiting here for like ages!"

"Yeah! And get over her man! There are plenty of chicks out there so why stick to one?!"

"Hell yeah! But you're still paying for us, right?!"

"SHUT UP!" He roared at the people in the line and then faced Mini Stop girl. "Fine, I'm leaving for now but we still need to talk. I'll come back later again." The blonde girl shrugged indifferently as if she didn't really care whether he does or does not come back. But as soon as the old woman looked her way, she returned to the innocent victim role she was playing a while ago and wiped her eyes even if there were no tears in them.

"Oh, you poor girl!"

Roxas rolled his eyes, unable to contain the acting anymore and marched his way out of the store. As far as he knew, he didn't actually need to do all those things. Axel could take care of it for him. But his manager wasn't actually happy about what the whole mess he got himself into yesterday and the fact that the police was involved that he left all the 'fixing' they needed to do to him.

"What happened? Were you able to talk to her?" asked Sora when he called him as he waited inside a cafe in front of the Mini Stop.

"No! An old woman.. She got in our way."

"Well, I never thought you're into that type, man."

"Hell no! And who said that?"

"You just did."

"What? I didn't- what I mean is, I tried talking to the girl but that old lady butt in and— argh, never mind. The point is, I wasn't able to talk to her, okay? And now I'm waiting here for her shift to end."

"If I didn't know the whole story, I must say you're one hell of a romantic stalker."

"Well, sad to say my friend, I am not." Roxas replied, taking a sip from his coffee. From across the street, he saw Mini Stop girl exited the back door with that huge garbage bag again around her arms. The sight of her made his right cheek twitch. "I just need to talk and tell her to take back her statement to the police."

"You make it sound easy."

"But it really isn't! She doesn't even want to talk to me!"

"After being 'sexually assaulted', who will want to?"

"Technically, it wasn't a sexual assault, okay? I swear she was kissing me back!" He explained and then glared at the lady sitting on the chair next to him who he caught staring.

"Well, you could tell that to the police so they would lift the 3-month public service they put on you."

"Oh crap, that!" Roxas groaned, almost knocking off his coffee. "I've totally forgotten about that service stuff! And Axel said he'll stop accepting offers for me until I clean this up."

"Isn't that a good thing? You'll have more time to do public service then."

He wasn't actually sure whether to agree with what his friend said or to not. "I don't… know. But I do know I have to that as soon as possible. Do you have any ideas where I can do this service thing? I bet there are some near the city, right?"

Roxas heard some tapping noise from the other line and he figured out that Sora must be in front of the computer now searching the Google. "There are facilities for the aged-"

"No old people, please."

"How about some adopted chil-"

"No children."

"People with disabilit-"

"Nope."

"You know what?" Sora began. "If you're gonna be this choosy, why don't you just work in a store then?"

"Is that possible?!" Roxas eyes brightened up after hearing his friend's suggestion. However, his hopes were soon crushed when Sora started laughing from the other line.

"NO! Of course not! I was joking. And how can that be public service if they're giving you money back?"

But our blonde guy wasn't the type to give up that easily. Instead, his friend's reply gave him a better idea. "That's it."

"That's it what?"

"That's it!" He repeated, feeling all good about himself that he was able to think of such an amazing plan that it made him oblivious of the people around staring at him like he was from Mars or something.

"Ooookaaay. I'm really having a good idea of what you're talking about. Oh wait, scratch that. You're not even telling me anything!"

Roxas laughed at his frustrated friend. His most genuine laugh in the past few days. "You're wrong, man. It can be public service! That is…if I do it for free!"

"That's insane, Roxas. Do you think the police will give their consent to that?"

"It's not that they have any choice, right?"

"Uh, I-I think you got the places wro-"

"And what's even better with this brilliant idea of mine is that.." He continued, completely ignoring whatever Sora was about to say. "…I can also fix my problems with Mini Stop girl!"

"Wait, so you mean you're going to-"

"Uhuh."

"T-That's-"

"Insane, I know."

"The understatement of the year." From the tone of his voice, Roxas knew that he had completely shocked his best friend. "But seriously, Mini Stop girl? You call her that?"

"Well, I don't like to get attach."

"Namine Kuroki."

"What?"

"That's her name. Namine Kuroki. It's in the newspaper, you know."

"Oh is she half-Japanese? Too bad. I like Asians, though."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see soon enough." Roxas took a bite of his cinnamon roll and picked up the tissue to wipe the corners of his mouth. "Anyway, I got to leave now and fill-up my very first curriculum vitae."

"Well, call me if everything goes well."

"Believe me. You'll be the first one to know." With that, Roxas ended the call. To be honest, he wasn't that all confident about the whole 'working' plan but it left him no choice. This was his best shot to find his way around all of this mess.

"To you Namine, Mini Stop girl or whoever you are…" He muttered as he turned back once again to the blonde girl who at that time was standing leisurely behind the counter, unmindful of some paparazzi outside the convenience store. "You better count your peaceful days 'coz you'll never know when you're going to have them back, baby."

Little did our Roxas know, those words would go the same for him as well.

* * *

Oh Namine, she's quite a weird one, isn't she? Well, let's just all wish Roxas good luck to his plan! More to come next chapter! :)

Happy Holidays!


End file.
